Chaleur humaine
by Sam Sanders
Summary: - "Quelle est l'espérance de vie d'un homme non entraîné dans un environnement à moins quinze degrés, Sherlock?"


Un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour aller avec une illustration que j'ai vue sur DA. Donc, avec l'autorisation de l'artiste, j'ai écrit ça. Je le traduirais peut être un jour pour nos amis anglophones, on verra.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaleur humaine<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherlock frappa violemment sur la porte de leur prison et hurla:<p>

- Moriarty! Quand on sera sortis d'ici, je ne prendrais pas le temps de réfléchir avant de vous tuer, cette fois!

Le visage de Moriarty apparut de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il lui lança un sourire sadique:

- Encore faudrait-il que vous sortiez d'ici!

Sherlock frappa une nouvelle fois contre la porte et son ennemi disparu. Il l'entendit donner quelques ordres à ses hommes de main avant de lancer:

- Adieu, Holmes!

Il y eut un bruit sourd au dessus de leur tête et un ronronnement mécanique se fit entendre. John leva la tête:

- Sherlock...?

Le détective se retourna vers lui et se rendit compte de l'état de son ami. Ils ne l'avaient pas manqué. Le médecin se tenait l'épaule gauche pour éviter à la douleur de se propager trop rapidement dans son bras. A part cela, il ne présentait aucun signe de douleur.

- Ça va?

John hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui:

- Où est-ce qu'on est, d'après toi?

Sherlock secoua la tête:

- J'en sais rien...

- Tu n'en sais rien?

Le médecin paraissait choqué. Sherlock inspira profondément avant de détailler les lieux.

_Espace clos. Pas plus de deux cent seize mètres cubes. Nous consommerons dans l'idéal dix mètres cubes d'air par jour. Le problème n'est pas là._

_Espace encombré. Nombreux cartons d'alimentation._

Il ouvrit un des cartons pour en examiner le contenu.

_Denrées périssables qui doivent être conservée entre moins dix et moins vingt degrès._

- C'est un congélateur.

John dévisagea le détective, histoire d'être certain qu'il ne blaguait pas. Mais ce dernier était très sérieux.

- Un congélateur? Sherlock, tu en es sûr?

Le regard de son ami lui fit regretter ses paroles. Évidemment qu'il était sûr. C'était Sherlock Holmes. Le détective s'approcha de John. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait.

- Une chambre de congélation, pour être exact. Et ceci est une unité frigorifique.

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant saigner de nouveau la coupure qui s'y trouvait:

- Et elle est en marche...

- Indubitablement.

Le détective s'assit calmement sur le carrelage de la chambre froide, le dos appuyé contre la cloison.

- Sherlock... Qu'est-ce que..? On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire!

- Il est inutile de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'attendre. Lestrade sait où nous sommes. Il va venir.

- Dans combien de temps?

Sherlock leva la tête vers son ami, surpris par la panique qu'il ressentait dans sa voix.

- Où est le problème? Nous avons des vivres à foison et de l'oxygène pour vingt et un jours...

- Quelle est l'espérance de vie d'un homme non entraîné dans un environnement à moins quinze degrès, Sherlock?

Le détective fronça les sourcils puis porta son regard sur la porte.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

- Quelques heures.

Sherlock se releva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte:

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir.

_Hypothèse n°1: la porte. Fermée de l'extérieure. La vitre peut être cassée mais elle est trop loin du verrou. Inutile._

_Hypothèse n°2: le système de traitement de l'air. La grille est visée à la cloison. En supposant qu'on puisse la retirer, nous ne pourrons jamais entrer dans le conduit. Impossible._

_Hypothèse n°3: L'unité frigorifique. Le conduit est assez large mais l'air qui en sort est glacial. Idiot._

Sherlock passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il venait de passer en revue toutes les options, même la plus idiote d'entre elles. Il souffla:

- Lestrade va venir...

Mais ils avaient peu de temps et il le savait. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir le filet de buée émanant des lèvre de John à chacune de ses expirations. Il retourna vers son ami:

- Il faut garder notre chaleur. Notre corps doit être réchauffé. Faites attention à vos extrémités.

Il aperçut le léger sourire sur les lèvres de son ami mais celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire. Il referma son manteau et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Sherlock l'imita promptement et remonta son col. Il ne leur restait qu'à attendre.

**xx - Ceci est une ellipse temporelle - xx**

Sherlock faisait les cent pas dans leur étroite prison mais, pour une fois, il ne réfléchissait pas. Il tentait juste de survivre. John était assis sur un carton, les mains calées sous ses aisselles pour tenter de se réchauffer.

- Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais marcher, John.

Son souffle forma un nuage blanc qui s'évanouit dans l'air glacial.

- Peux pas, lâcha le médecin, la mâchoire serrée.

Sherlock s'arrêta immédiatement et lança un regard inquiet à son ami. Il remarqua aussitôt que si lui était secoué à intervalles réguliers par de violents frissons, John semblait ne pas en être victime.

_Mauvais signe_

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas?

- Mes muscles... me font un mal de chien...

Le détective s'approcha de son ami:

- Mal comment?

- Des crampes...

_Crampe. Contracture violente, involontaire, douloureuse, visible et palpable d'un muscle._

Sherlock s'agenouilla près de John, ne pensant plus une seconde à cacher son inquiétude, et saisit son poignet.

_Pouls trop lent. Sa respiration semble difficile._

De ce qu'il savait de la survie dans le grand froid, tout cela n'était pas bon.

- John, parle moi.

- Te parler? De quoi veux tu que je te parle?

- De n'importe quoi. De... Tiens, dis moi comment tu as vécu notre première rencontre.

John fronça les sourcils avant de répondre:

- Étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui était étrange?

- Toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi?

- Dingue.

_Phrases limitées._

John était clairement en hypothermie. Sherlock retira ses gants:

- Donne moi tes mains, John.

Le médecin obéit docilement. Ses doigts étaient aussi blancs que la mort et le détective se rendit compte qu'il en était de même pour son visage. Après l'avoir aidé à enfiler ses gants, il retira son écharpe pour la mettre autour du coup du médecin. Une trop faible protection à son gout. Une subite idée le fit sursauter: _Chaleur humaine._

- John, assieds toi par terre.

Le médecin ne posa pas de questions, il avait bien trop froid pour ça, et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage. Sherlock s'assit près de lui, le calant entre ses jambes, et l'attira contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? grogna le médecin.

- Je partage notre chaleur.

Il cala son front contre l'épaule de Sherlock et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Ne t'endors pas, John.

- Fatigué...

- Je sais. Mais ne dors surtout pas.

- Promis.

Mais, au ton las que son ami avait employé, Sherlock se douta qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. Et tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut espérer que Lestrade ne tarderait plus.

**xx - Ceci est une seconde ellipse temporelle - xx**

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés. Comme il ignorait depuis combien de temps John ne lui avait pas parlé. Il économisait ses forces et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. De temps à autre, Sherlock le secouait un peu, histoire de voir s'il ne dormait pas. Jusqu'ici, John avait toujours été réveillé.

Sherlock fut pris d'une violente crampe dans l'arrière de la cuisse, mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de grimacer contre les cheveux de son ami. Il ne frissonnait plus. Ses muscles étaient contractés à l'extrême. D'où ses crampes de plus en plus fréquentes. Il remua un peu puis décida qu'il était temps de réveiller un peu John. Il donna un petit coup d'épaule au médecin:

- John.

Les fois précédentes, il ne lui avait pas vraiment répondu. Il avait grogné et avait sensiblement changé de position. Mais cette fois, il n'eut aucune réaction.

- John?

Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer sensiblement. Il écarta doucement le médecin de son corps et le secoua par les épaules:

- John!

La tête de son ami remuait doucement au rythme des secousses qu'il lui donnait. Mais rien d'autre. Il l'allongea doucement sur le carrelage glacial et posa une main tremblante sur son front. Il était froid comme la mort. Subitement terrifié, Sherlock se redressa d'un bond et fit les cent pas à côté du corps de son ami. Mais le froid l'empêchait de réfléchir.

A moins que ce ne soit la panique.

Il revint s'agenouiller près de John et glisse sa main entre son menton et le col de sa veste. Il pouvait sentir son propre cœur cogner contre ses tympans. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées qu'elles en étaient douloureuses. Son souffle lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le pouls de John. Faible et lent. Mais là. Il ferma les yeux pour remercier un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas puis il se remit à réfléchir. Il devait trouver un moyen de le garder vivant jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lestrade. Sherlock retira précipitamment son manteau pour en couvrir le médecin. Avant de s'allonger contre lui.

Ça ne suffirait pas, il le savait. Il était trop tard. Lestrade devait faire vite.

Sans quoi il ne retrouverait dans cette prison que deux corps sans vie.

**xx - Ellipse temporelle, la dernière, promis - xx**

Lestrade entra sans cérémonie dans la réserve du supermarché. Donovan regarda autour d'elle:

- Inspecteur, vous êtes sûrs que...?

- Holmes m'a envoyé un sms. Il m'a dit qu'il rencontrait Moriarty et qu'il aurait sans nul doute besoin de moi.

La jeune femme fit signe à l'équipe médicale de les suivre. Anderson soupira:

- On devrait le laisser crever dans un coin, ce cinglé.

Lestrade s'arrêta brutalement et pointa son index sur le torse d'Anderson:

- Vous... Fermez la.

Et il reprit ses recherches dans la réserve. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. L'inspecteur envisagea tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Moriarty était malin. Malin et sadique.

- La chambre froide!

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la chambre de congélation, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si son équipe le suivait ou non. Il se jeta contre la porte et arrêta le système de congélation avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson reposaient sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre, preuve qu'ils avaient tenté de survivre au froid.

- Non...

L'équipe médicale se rua vers eux et Lestrade les suivit. Se laissa tomber près de Holmes , il le fit rouler sur le dos.

- Homes!

Le détective ouvrit difficilement les yeux et, en voyant l'inspecteur, lui envoya un faible sourire:

- Nous vous attendions, inspecteur...

Lestrade lui rendit son sourire et le couvrit avec une couverture de survie qu'un médecin lui tendait. Le visage de Sherlock reprit subitement son sérieux:

- John...

L'inspecteur leva les yeux vers le médecin qui s'occupait de Watson: celui ci hocha la tête, confiant.

- Il est vivant, Holmes.

Le détective ferma les yeux, rassuré.

- On va vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Mais tant pis. Il avait mieux à penser.

Ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, jeunes gens.<p>

Si vous reviouwouez ça, on ira tous faire une manif sur un thème comme vous voulez, et ce sera double super!

Love.


End file.
